A Bad Day for a One Eyed Guy
by Rowena S
Summary: A Little warped evil thing. Cyke Likers BE WARNED and don't flame me. Rated PG for o a lil swear thing


DISCLAIMER: I do not own The X Men, they are marvels, so don't sue me cos I'm poor and I'm not making no money off this. Nell is mine, pleeez don't nick her!  
Oh Also Cyclops's fans (however few) leave now. And Nit Pickers, I know Cyke is meant to be brainy I way bored and tired and I don't like him. So no flames.  
Please don't flame me. Or be too critisisle. I nay reply with summit I regret. Just remember what my Mum says "If you can't say anythin' nice don't say ewt at all."  
Cyclops fans. Don't flame me YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.  
  
CYCLOPS- REVEALED.   
OR  
A BAD DAY FOR A ONE EYED GUY. BY ROWENA S  
Cyclops woke up and stared- blearily at the time. 12:00! His alarm hadn't gone off- why hadn't his beloved Jean woken him?  
He groaned, this was the last thing he needed, being as sluggish as that dratted Cajun. Around 10 minutes later he was ready he stood at the top of the stairs, he could see all the X-Men who weren't teaching in the living room he composed himself (you know, leader style, when he sticks he chest out and swells like a bull-fog in the poncy "I'm in command bow before me" way)   
He was halfway down the stairs when- he tripped and somersaulted (or maybe summer-salted (which wouldn't taste nice) ) down the stairs. He landed in the hall and looked up.   
Jean wasn't there but Gambit, Bobby, Storm and Logan were.  
  
"Oh shit" he thought and scrambled to his feet in as dignified a way as possible.   
  
They were all smirking, Gambit snorted with laughter and quickly turned it to a cough. Scott looked down and visibly blushed (which clashed terribly with his visor!) he was wearing fuzzy pink bunny slippers. He did an abrupt about turn and marched back up the stairs to put on shoes and socks. He wasn't even at the top when he heard the roar of laughter from below. "Dammit." He swore. That lot were going to be stuck on litter duty for a very long time. He decided evilly. (Or as evil as a goody two shoes can get)   
He looked in the mirror- his hair wasn't done either. (Author thinks "This would be a perfect time for his visor to slip causing the blast to be reflected on him and reduce him to the pile of slime he is" Then thinks "Nah! I can do so many more evil things!!!") He brushed his hair and scratched hard then went back downstairs. There was no one in the living room anymore as he glanced round, they must have left, and he breathed a sigh of relief. Then he reached under the sofa and pulled out a book opened it and began to read. Unknown to him someone had seen him, that someone slipped out and ran on all fours out of the kitchen door. She paused and sniffed the air then the ground. She caught someone's scent and followed it.   
Logan and Remy were in the summerhouse smoking when she burst in and collapsed, panting at Logan's feet. "Nell!" He said, "What's the matter?" He then realised she wasn't panting, she was laughing. She stayed on all fours and gestured with a flick of her hand  
"C- Come on. Quick." She laughed. Logan looked at Remy, Remy shrugged. "We may as well." They followed Nell, as she approached the kitchen she turned around "Shh!" she whispered. They tiptoed quietly into the kitchen and looked at Cyclops in the other room, reading peacefully, "What?" Asked Logan.  
"The book!" sniggered Nell. Logan and Remy sauntered into the room. Scott slammed the book hurriedly,   
"What cha' readin'?" Asked Remy,  
Logan snatched the book, "The Mister Men, Mr Uppity." He laughed. And tossed it into the bin. "Ya wuss" he said to Cyclops who yet again, in the manner of a highly strung little girl stomped up the stairs and slammed the door.   
  
Late that night, Scott Summers crept downstairs and pulled the book out of the bin, he tiptoes back upstairs and looked at sleeping Jean. "She doesn't make fun of me." He muttered and replaced "Mr Uppity" To his collection of Mister Men and Little Miss Books among these books were other ones, he hadn't read them yet, they seemed to hard these were "Alice in Wonderland" and "Just So Stories Made Easy"  
  
The End  
  
  



End file.
